Out takes: Of Misquoted Sayings And Maudlin Love
by LateforClass
Summary: Arthur's in love, never mind the fact that he'd been able to realize this truth only when he is twenty seven years old when he'd been in love ever since he was thirteen years old and saw Merlin Emrys for the first time. Not realizing his emotions for what they are he bullies Merlin, almost to the point that Merlin has to drop out of uni...full summary inside.


**OUT TAKES :OF MISQUOTED SAYINGS AND MAUDLIN LOVE**

 **OUT TAKES: Filming a sex scene….**

"We need you to relax more Arthur…you look like you're about to go into a Taliban warzone not like you're about to be fucked silly, so…. A little more passion…"

Arthur groaned and closed his eyes in frustration and shame trying his damnedest to 'relax', he wanted to snap at the director to just fuck the fuck off!

He was on his hands and knees on a sorry excuse for a bed that creaked and groaned with every tiny move he made he feared it was going to break and they were going to drop to the ground along with it.

Oh and let's not forget the fact that he was butt naked, and Merlin freaking Emrys, two time Oscar winning champion and his madly passionate lover in the film was the one who was behind him equally naked and hardly embarrassed at all.

It was just that it was Arthur who was about to be fucked in this equation thought Arthur tartly, he would have liked to know how Merlin would fair if he was the one who was in Arthur's position, Arthur was never going to live this down, how did he ever ever sign up for this stupid thrice damned role? Wasn't it enough that Arthur had to suffer Merlin's presence daily, wanting him all the time but knowing he didn't have even one iota of a chance with Merlin Emrys?

His nerves were wracked every time they had to kiss, every time Merlin had to infringe on his personal space, every time those hands roved over his body in ways he'd wanted since he was thirteen bleeding years old, only for those hands to retreat suddenly and coldly leaving no doubt in his mind at how this was all an act and that was all it would ever be, taunting him, telling him this is all he'd ever have, a taste and no more, like scraps given to a ravenous dog, like a drop of water for a man dying with thirst in a desert.

It was torture, torture to be so close to the one person he loved and whom he knew could never, would never love him back.

A shocking touch to his back brought him to his senses and Arthur gasped as Merlin's hands ran over his sides making him break out in gooseflesh, he turned around his eyes widening in shock to meet Merlin's which was calmly and eerily looking back at him, Arthur turned back front at once confused and horribly turned on as Merlin's hands now ran along his arse cheeks and Arthur clenched his pucker almost involuntarily. Merlin had never initiated any contact with Arthur before this, it was always only by utmost compulsion that he even saw Merlin, when they didn't have a scene together they never interacted.

"Come on Arthur! It's not like you're a straight bloke, give us something good here…" the director shouted again while half the crew who was stood inside the tiny room shifted awkwardly most men trying valiantly not to stare at either of the naked actors on the bed.

"I think it would help it there weren't quite so many people in the room Howard"

Arthur was in for another shock as Merlin spoke up trying to make things easier on him, why did he even care? He should be happy, gleeful even to have gotten Arthur in such an embarrassing position after everything Arthur had done to him in the past. Gods knew Arthur would be.

Arthur knew the answer to that question though, Merlin was just a far far better human being than Arthur could ever hope to be and it spoke volumes on his character that he'd try to make even an enemy comfortable when Arthur deserved to feel all this embarrassment and more.

And Merlin's hands still kept roaming, light touches that drove Arthur to distraction and made him forget where he was.

At Merlin's suggestion some of the men in the room bolted and left quite relieved to not witness two gay actors in a completely R rated sex scene, while some who were rather enjoying the sight seemed quite reluctant to go, among whom was Gwaine Greene, Merlin's personal assistant.

Arthur wasn't sure whether he was annoyed at Gwaine for leering at his arse, or angry that he got to sleep with Merlin when Arthur himself couldn't.

When only the director and some men who were there for the optimal lighting were present Arthur visibly relaxed from a combination of Merlin's touches and from relief of not having to do this in front of so many other people.

"Do you think you're ready to do this now?" Howard asked urgency apparent in his voice and Arthur refrained from rolling his eyes and snapping as he was wont to do sometimes as Merlin interfered and said "I think we should give it some time Howard."

Arthur was not known for being weak however and gritting his teeth he said "No, no, I can do it…let's do it!"

"GREAT!" Howard shouted before he disappeared behind the cameras.

Arthur was gearing himself up to moan and whimper like he was actually being fucked on his hands and knees imagining how much Morgana was going to taunt him over this when he felt Merlin drape himself across his back and before he could register the movement Merlin was at his ear and he whispered "Relax, you're quacking almost makes me think you're a virgin down there."

Arthur gasped loudly, his cheeks flushing and Merlin's eyes widened in comprehension as he groaned low enough that only Arthur could hear.

Merlin retreated while Arthur tried to collect himself, sweat beading at his temples no doubt mucking up the makeup artists diligent work, he was hard, painfully so, had been for the past half hour what with Merlin petting him like he was gentling a real lover before mounting them hard. Arthur could think of nothing but how it would feel to have Merlin do it for real, Merlin was right, he was a virgin down there and he'd give it up for no one, except for Merlin, for Merlin he'd do anything, hell for Merlin he was as wanton as a street whore and he'd let him prod in and finally ease the emptiness he'd felt in his mind, heart and body as every thrust erased the that awful hollowness he felt, let him fuck away his insecurities and transgressions, let him bruise him raw from inside out until he could feel the phantom stretch of his hole on Merlin's cock as slid out of him.

"AND ACTION!" Howard shouted and Arthur was too incoherent to have heard much of what was said in between and he moaned as Merlin took hold of his hips tightly enough to leave a hand shaped bruise Arthur would treasure once this was over.

And then he was pulling Arthur's hips back and forth and Arthur opened his mouth and panted as Merlin's hard cock rubbed against the crack of his arse. The director was saying something again but Arthur couldn't hear, he was lost, delirious from having Merlin so close. The bed creaked loudly with every movement they made as Merlin rutted Arthur for all he was worth and Arthur couldn't help but wonder if Merlin could give it this hard to him if he were really inside, snug inside Arthur's body right where Arthur wanted him.

Merlin's hands left his hips and roamed his body coming to pinch his nipples while he simultaneously rutted Arthur's rump feverishly heightening Arthur's senses and making him moan loud in a way that was not even slightly fabricated.

And then abruptly Merlin was gone and Arthur floundered turning around to find Merlin conversing saying something to Howard.

Arthur felt like he'd been splashed with ice cold water as he came back from his high feeling pathetic for having been strung so high only for Merlin to drop him like a hot potato. He was still reeling in his emotions and shame for being so obviously wanton when Merlin's voice made him come out of his trance and finally focus on where he was.

"What position do you have in mind?" Merlin asked and Arthur blanched as he looked at Howard wondering what in God's name the man wanted now, Arthur could not go through with this for a minute longer, he was going to break!

Howard said "Well, how about you taking him from sideways? We'd have two shots and we could mix them up a bit, and in a way it's more romantic than this I'd say…"

Arthur was NOT going to be talked into another sex scene, one was enough to shred his nerves to ash and make his chest constrict with ill-concealed pain and need. He could not bear for Merlin to touch him one more time today, he wanted out.

"Actually Howard" Arthur said rising from the bedding with confidence he did not feel pulling the thin dirty sheet to cover himself, "The script had only one sex scene and I've done my part here" as he spoke his voice gained more momentum and he looked resolute while Howard looked none too pleased.

"Arthur…we just want the audiences to be satisfied you know…being fucked by your lover on your hands and knees is hardly very romantic and…"

"Well you should have thought of that before you decided to go for the raunchy porn worthy position Howard, it's not my fault…and I will not do another sex scene."

"Figures you'd put your comforts first before the audiences gratification" Merlin said with that half disdain half amused tone he used whenever he addressed Arthur and Arthur flipped.

He turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Merlin and shouted "You can shut up! I'm tired of having to put up with your passive aggressive shit! I can understand why you despise me and you're entirely within your rights to but you will not tell me I don't value my audience's just because you are the phenomenally successful wonder actor everybody is keen to bend over backwards for!"

Merlin raised his hands up in mock surrender and smirked, "I understand, you're just really shy eh Pendragon? All the bluff and bluster….it's just a façade isn't it?"

"I am not shy" Arthur enunciated each word for Merlin's benefit not liking the smug look on Merlin's face one bit.

Merlin shrugged still entirely naked and totally unconcerned about it, "Hey, it's alright…"

Arthur shouted "I AM NOT SHY!"

Howard and the two men still inside the room looked at them both in amusement as Merlin said "Well prove it then…"

Arthur glared for all he was worth wishing he could fucking erase that smug expression off of Merlin's face.

He gritted out "FINE!" loudly knowing he was being goaded but unable to not play right into Merlin's little trap, it felt so dangerous to be tempted back into Merlin's arms, back into the one place that could shatter Arthur completely but Arthur dropped the sheets and thrilled in the slight widening of Merlin's eyes which was the only sign that this was affecting him at least to a quarter of the way it was affecting Arthur.

Arthur turned back so that his arse was entirely visible to Merlin's ogling and asked "Where do you want me then?" to Howard.

Howard pointed to the bed and said "Merlin would be behind you of course, you should lie sideways."

Arthur turned around to catch Merlin staring unabashedly and he couldn't resist a jab as he got close enough he said "If I didn't know any better Emrys I'd say you're too keen to get me into bed with you."

Merlin's blue eyes narrowed and without missing a beat he whispered loud enough only for Arthur to hear "Please darlin', I wasn't the one who sounded too keen earlier."

Arthur flushed and turned his back on Merlin lying down sideways in the small cot that could barely contain them both looking at anywhere but the other three men in the room when Howard gave directions to Merlin and Merlin insinuated his leg between Arthur's, took hold of one of Arthur's legs and threw it backwards over his thighs, Merlin's close proximity was killing Arthur literally as his heart rattled loudly in his chest and his head pounded as he closed his eyes tight and tried to ground himself.

"ACTION!"

Three times.

They'd done it three times and Howard was still not satisfied. Arthur had never been so aroused enough to combust in frustration in his entire life and he groaned when Howard said something just wasn't right.

"I think it's the position…it's still to raunchy I think…let's just go with missionary yeah? Also ease him into it, let's get a bit of foreplay in before the actual sex…"

Arthur was finally on his back his cock jutting out and slapping his abdomen and Merlin was on top of him, his face drenched in sweat just like Arthur's entire body was, Merlin's eyebrows were knit together tightly and that was the only sign that betrayed Merlin was feeling as frustrated as Arthur was with this.

After all Merlin too was rock hard against Arthur and all this pseudo sex was fucking up Arthur's brains and slowly turning it into liquid mush. By now Arthur was sure he'd let Merlin fuck him with no preparation whatsoever, he was just that strung up and in want of a hard cock inside him, preferably Merlin's.

Howard shouted action for the umpteenth time that day and Merlin to start with just looked at Arthur, his brows were smoothened out and he looked, Arthur gulped he looked like he was really staring at a lover he was going to bed with for the first time, he looked at Arthur like he was something precious and Arthur's eyes turned glassy with unshed tears and a fierce longing for this to be real, what tricks were the God's playing on him by allowing him this? This was torture of the most excruciating kind, dangling what he could never ever have right before his eyes.

Before he could tear up and ruin the scene Merlin dropped his head down and took Arthur's mouth in a passionate kiss biting at his lips and meeting no resistance as he plundered inside tongue battling with Arthur's as he sucked and licked and claimed. Arthur moaned again unable to stop himself from wanting as his hands took a mind of their own and tangled into Merlin's messy hair and nape keeping him close as he kissed and kissed long and hard not even coming up for air.

Merlin finally broke their kiss and looked at Arthur, his eyes almost entirely black and lidded with heady lust that Arthur knew Merlin wasn't faking! This at least he could have the right of, that Merlin desired him, for real and then Merlin's hands which had been busy roaming Arthur's chest and thighs tilted Arthur's jaw tipping Arthur's head back on the bedding as he laid small kisses on Arthur's neck which were little more than a flutter, a peck which ignited him from inside out nonetheless as his hands came to rest on Arthur's knees and he lifted them up and bent them coming to lie between the v of his legs and his hard cock brushed against Arthur's deliberately making Arthur lose all sense and look up in utter shock at Merlin who seemed none too flustered that he was in essence rubbing their hard cocks together.

"PASSION ARTHUR!" the director shouted and Merlin rubbed their cocks together once more making Arthur throw his head back and open his mouth as his eyes scrunched up in genuine pleasure overtaking his senses.

Merlin lifted Arthur's right leg and brought it over his shoulders so Arthur was bent back in half and then he rutted fast and hard for real as Arthur moaned and panted and gripped the sheets hard with his fingers, he'd never been so aroused and wanting to come so badly in his entire life, not even the most fantastic sex he'd had so far could compare to this, Merlin was playing his body so well, Arthur felt like he was born to be touched by Merlin, to be spoiled and ruined for anyone else now that he knew how Merlin's scorching touch felt and no one, no one would ever compare, no one could burn such a brand on Arthur's skin, no one could make his heart race so fast and his skin burn so hot.

When Arthur was going to tip over the edge he caught Merlin's nape and brought him down for a kiss, filthy and hard as he felt Merlin's fingers circling his pucker and he groaned not even bothering to feel shocked as Merlin rubbed and rubbed before he insinuated a finger in upto the first knuckle and Arthur clenched down hard as he came, his head thrown back and body arching off as he splattered between their chests.

When he came to his senses after Merlin was kissing his jaw, his cheek and Arthur's heart sank as he heard Howard's voice saying "Now touch your forehead to his and whisper I love you."

Merlin touched his forehead and Arthur's eyes were alight with fear and heartbreak as Merlin said "I love you" softly and gently like he meant it, like Arthur knew he could never mean it, Merlin was still hard and once the director said cut, Merlin turned to the director and said "Guess he got a little too into it" in an entirely uncaring and amused tone that cut Arthur deep as he squirmed in Merlin's hold wanting to get out of here, anywhere but here.

Merlin looked down at him his eyes entirely shuttered and cold like they always were when only a minute ago those eyes were looking at Arthur with warmth and love and he moved away abruptly just like the last time leaving Arthur feeling bereft and shivering as Merlin dropped Arthur's leg and got out of the bed Howard finally satisfied and congratulating Merlin on a job well done.

How foolish could he be? Of course Merlin was just that good an actor, he could not have beaten Arthur to the Oscar otherwise and all this time he was acting under Howard's orders, the touches, the kisses, the rutting, him lifting Arthur's legs up in the air, it was all an orchestrated lie. Did Howard tell Merlin to touch Arthur right where he wanted it most too?

Arthur was so far gone he didn't even know what Howard had been saying while Merlin was performing his job, choreographed like a dance, Arthur felt cheated and violated and he felt like he wanted to vomit. How could he be so stupid? How could he ever have let himself believe there was even a slightest chance that Merlin could love him as much as Arthur loved him?

Arthur covered himself up the minute he was coherent enough to rise up and Merlin had already dressed and gone outside with Howard leaving with him.

Percy entered the room and taking one look at Arthur he dropped Arthur's clothes and left hurriedly to find Morgana.

Arthur for the first time in a long time put his head in his hands and let the tears that he'd kept at bay for so long escape as he huddled into the sheets and felt miserable like he'd never been before.


End file.
